The installation of a circuit card (also commonly referred to as a PC card, add-in card, expansion card, or I/O card) is a convenient way of adding additional features or functionality to an information handling system, such as a computer. Examples of various types of circuit cards available for installation in computers include fax/modem cards, video cards, graphics accelerator cards, sound cards, and network interface cards, to name a few.
Many of today's computer systems are pre-configured with one or more circuit cards preinstalled by the manufacturer. However, a typical home or business user will eventually add one or more additional circuit cards in order to add or upgrade certain features. Although the procedure for installing or removing circuit cards is well known in the art, and thus, will not be discussed in detail herein, there are times when installing a circuit card is not so simple and straightforward.
For example, when a user opens up a computer chassis to install a new circuit card, there are times when the only available expansion slot for receiving an additional circuit card is the expansion slot that is positioned "behind" an already installed circuit card, i.e., positioned more internally in the chassis than the existing circuit card. This provides the user with two options: (1) the user can either remove the forward-positioned, or more externally located, circuit card, so that the user can more easily access the presently available rearward-positioned, or more internally located, expansion slot; or (2) the user can attempt to "blindly" guide the circuit card into the rearward-positioned expansion slot, since the existing forward-positioned circuit card is obstructing the user's ability to visually place the circuit card's connector edge into the appropriate expansion slot. The drawback to option (1) is that it creates an inconvenience for the user, since the user will have to remove and re-install the obstructing circuit card. The drawbacks to option (2) are that there is potential for damage to the circuit card or the motherboard as the user attempts to insert the circuit card into the appropriate expansion slot "by feel", or there is the possibility of inserting the circuit card into an incorrect expansion slot (when more than one slot is available).
Thus, there is a need for providing a user with a means for simplifying the installation of a circuit card into an information handling system, especially when the receiving expansion slot is positioned behind a previously installed circuit card.